A Targeted Taiki! The Super-Celebrity's Warcry!
|airdate=(Ja:) November 27, 2011 |continuity= }} Mikey meets his childhood friend Angie again, and the two of them find themselves attending a dinner buffet party at a luxury hotel. Tickets for this party are normally rare since the event is booked full all year round, but somehow Angie won the tickets from a supermarket giveaway. But, of course, Ewan is on the scene! It turns out the whole thing was a trap set by the super celebrity star Digimon, SuperStarmon, to catch the superstar Digimon Hunter, Mikey Kudo. When Mikey is taken to the Digimon world, DigiQuartz, Tagiru and the others set out to save him. How will their battle end...?! Synopsis Mikey Kudo is pitching for his school's baseball team. Tagiru Akashi is impressed by how Mikey researched ways to throw a baseball. Ewan tells him that the baseball team's members get injured frequently, so they asked him to be their batting pitcher. Mikey burns out again, but someone prevents him from hitting the ground by landing a pillow on his head. The person is upset that Mikey hasn't changed at all. Tagiru wonders who the person was, and Ewan tells him that the person is Angie Hinomoto. Mikey thanks Angie for saving him again, but Angie tells him that she transferred to a school in another neighborhood so she can't keep watching him constantly. Tagiru teases Mikey for having a girlfriend, and he blushes, delighting Tagiru. Mami, Haruka and Midori shove their backpacks on Tagiru, which panics Ewan, but they reassure him, telling him that Tagiru has no tact at all. Mikey remembers that he hasn't told her and Jeremy about the Digimon Hunt yet. A camera is placed, and from it a Digimon is inside it, watching Mikey and Angie. At a local store, Angie buys some items and pays at the cashier. The cash register malfunctions, and the cashier tells her that she's won a prize. She takes out the prize, which is two tickets to a buffet party in the famous Hotel Greaton. Everyone is surprised by this, and Angie wonders who she'll take with her to the party. Meanwhile, Ryouma Mogami watches from the distance. Back at the school rooftop, Tagiru is told that Angie was one of Mikey's friends who helped in the fight for a new world. Mikey tells him that if it wasn't for her and Jeremy, he wouldn't have survived the fight against MegaDarknessBagramon. suggests that the two be Hunters, and refuses since Mikey doesn't want Angie to get involved with the Hunt. supports Shoutmon since he doesn't want her to get hurt. Ewan tells Tagiru that his sister also helped him, and that he hasn't told her about the Hunt. tells the group that he sees Angie, and back down, Angie gives Mikey a ticket to the party. She tells him to remember the day and that she won it by chance. Tagiru teases Mikey for not stepping up first and that he needs to show his good side to her, to his annoyance. Tagiru enjoys it, waiting to see what will happen later. Somewhere else in school, Tagiru tells Gumdramon that he wants to enter the hotel by DigiQuartz. Gumdramon thinks he's crazy, but Tagiru tells him to lower his voice and that if they went in any other way, they'd be thrown out. Gumdramon thinks he's going too far to see the two flirting, but he decides to help him out anyways. Ewan and Damemon are walking down the stairs when Ewan stops. Damemon asks him what's the problem, and Ewan tells him that Hotel Greaton's buffet is popular with celebrities. He then tells him that there's a yearlong waitlist, and wonders how such rare tickets were in a supermarket. Mikey reaches the hotel and is surprised by its appearance. Angie arrives shortly and the two go into the hotel. Both are amazed by the amount of food, and a server gives the two wristbands. The server tells them that the wristbands allow them to find the food they want and what the ingredients are. Angie finds the pasta, and Mikey recalls that that she also wanted it before and how she ended up fighting against Laylamon and Bagramon. Mikey wonders if he should tell her about the Digimon Hunt. Outside the hotel, Tagiru and Gumdramon wait. Tagiru decides they should go now, but he notices Ryouma and Psychemon waiting for them. Inside the hotel, a light shines on Mikey and the TV screen is in static with a Digimon who calls himself . SuperStarmon tells him that superstars need to know each other and he also wants to hunt with him. Mikey tells him that he isn't a superstar, and the people begin to get Mikey and Angie. The two manage to avoid them and Mikey wonders if he's being used by someone else. Back at the store, Ewan asks the store manager if they had a different prize. The manager tells him that they ran out of the original prize and an email sent to him gave him different prizes. When he asked them again, the main office said they never gave it to them. Ewan realizes that someone had manipulated the data to give Mikey the tickets on purpose. Ewan thanks the manager and leaves the store. Mikey and Angie get back to the hotel entrance but find the doors locked. Tagiru finds them, but Ryouma steps out from a pillar. As the controlled hotel-goers reach them, Mikey decides he needs to fight and takes out his Fusion Loader, to Angie's surprise. Just as Mikey is about to reload his Digimon, he and Angie are sent into the DigiQuartz and his Fusion Loader is left in the Real World. Tagiru believes Ryouma is behind this and time shifts into the DigiQuartz and finds a strange looking building. Tagiru decides to save Mikey, and a voice tells him he won't. SuperStarmon appears and tells the two they won't get through. Gumdramon tells him Shoutmon also has someone that looks like him, but SuperStarmon tells him to not compare him with a regular Starmon. Back in the hotel, inside Mikey's Fusion Loader, Starmon gets a feeling that he believes is SuperStarmon. Starmon is amazed by the feeling and that the biggest mood maker and coolest of the Starmon can evolve into. All the Pickmons are impressed, believing that a SuperStarmon never existed. Shoutmon tells them to stop celebrating and they need someone to get out. The Fusion Loader shakes constantly as Mikey's Digimon try to get out of it. In DigiQuartz, SuperStarmon attacks Gumdramon. Gumdramon retaliates, but SuperStarmon creates a barrier to protect him. SuperStarmon later insults them, telling them they aren't stars and are third-class instead. He launches another attack, and is unable to find the two, so he resumes his hunt for Mikey Tuwarmon saves the two, taking them back into the Real World. Tagiru still believes that Ryouma is behind it somehow, but he tells him he isn't behind it. At the hotel, SuperStarmon's Star Armies are looking for the Mikey and Angie. The two go up the staircase, only to bump into SuperStarmon. Mikey asks him why he's doing this, and SuperStarmon show off his collection of superstars. Angie recognizes one of them and Mikey feels another, finding out that they're living puppets. He later finds a pedestal with his name inscribed on it, and SuperStarmon tells him he's going to hunt him for his collection. Back in the Real World, Ryouma tells Ewan and Tagiru he was tracking SuperStarmon when he learned of it but didn't do anything. Cutemon, who left the Fusion Loader, finds the three and Ewan knows immediately that Mikey's in deep trouble. Ewan asks Ryouma to work with him and Tagiru, to the latter's shock. He tells them whoever gets SuperStarmon won't get any hard feelings. Ryouma agrees to help the two out. In DigiQuartz, SuperStarmon orders his Star Armies to capture Mikey with care. As they are running from them, Mikey tells Angie to jump off the staircase since everything is soft and fragile in the DigiQuartz. They jump off the stairs and have a short laugh. SuperStarmon is impressed with how he escapes, and one of the Star Armies tells him the "third-class" person is back without learning his lesson. SuperStarmon tells his Star Armies to get them, who form into a bear version while SuperStarmon deals with the third-class intruder. SuperStarmon meets the intruders. Tagiru digivolves Gumdramon into Arresterdramon, while Ryouma digivolves Psychemon into Astamon. The two fight him, and unintentionally bump into each other, causing Astamon to shove Arresterdramon. Tagiru asks Ewan to fight, but he and Tuwarmon aren't doing anything. In the hotel, Mikey asks Angie why she's still acting calm. She tells him that if it involves Digimon, she compares her thoughts to his and doesn't think about it. The Star Army, manifested into a bear spots the two. Tagiru asks Ryouma he wants to be the best and that he'll do whatever he needs to, and asks him how to fight SuperStarmon. Ryouma tells him that he and Astamon will deal with his offense while Arresterdramon uses the opening to deal a blow onto him. Arresterdramon pursues SuperStarmon, who attacks back. Astamon counterattacks, nulling SuperStarmon's attack. SuperStarmon throws one of his Star Armies at Arresterdramon, but he destroys it and punches SuperStarmon. A chunk of crystal falls, hitting Ewan and Tuwarmon. Tagiru and Ryouma find out that it was a fake and that the two went into the hotel while they fought him. Tuwarmon arrives with Mikey and Angie. Mikey tells them that Tuwarmon saved them by defeating the manifested Star Bear. Tagiru is annoyed that Ewan used him as a decoy. SuperStarmon is angry that his hunt is ruined, and takes the power of his captured superstars and his Star Armies to form a larger version of himself. Angie asks Mikey if he could form Shoutmon X4 to cut the barrier, but he tells her that they can only DigiFuse two Digimon at once. Starmon tells Mikey that he and the Pickmons count as one Digimon, and Angie suggests that Mikey gives two of his Digimon to someone else temporarily. Mikey lends Ewan and , and the two double DigiFuse the four Digimon to make Shoutmon X4. Tagiru is amazed by the double DigiFuse, and Shoutmon X4 destroys SuperStarmon's barrier of light. Shoutmon X4 tells Arresterdramon and Astamon to attack the vulnerable SuperStarmon. They do, and SuperStarmon is knocked back and Tuwarmon catches SuperStarmon in a net. Ewan then captures and collects SuperStarmon's data. Tagiru is angry that Ewan captured SuperStarmon, but Ryouma doesn't care about it at all. Ryouma leaves DigiQuartz, and finds the Old Clock Shop Man and waiting for him. The Old Clock Shop Man tells him they got him, but Ryouma insists that he saw Mikey's legendary Digimon in action. Clockmon tells him he's too calm, and the Old Clock Shop Man tells him he's holding himself back. Back in Mikey's house, Mikey is tired, coming up with the excuse that he can't double DigiFuse all the time. SuperStarmon tells everyone that they're real superstars for beating him, and that he's freed his captives and "manfully" joins Ewan as his subordinate. Tagiru is still annoyed that he didn't get him, so SuperStarmon tells him his attack was excellent and that he's got the makings of a superstar, to his delight. Angie tells Mikey that he's got more people to take care of him now, and Jeremy breaks into his room, to Mikey's shock. Jeremy tells him that he's arrived from the neighboring town of the neighboring town. He asks where the old man that gives Fusion Loader is, and Tagiru is shocked at how loud he is. He keeps talking so loud that almost everyone covers their ears and Mikey regrets telling him about the Hunt at all. Featured characters (22) |c5= * (35) |c6= *' ' (9) * (31) |c7= *'' '' (20) |c10= * (13) * (13) * (13) * (16) *'' '' (21) * (23) * (24) * (25) * (25) * (27) * (31) * (33) * (34) |c11= *' ' (28) *' ' (30) }} DigiAnalyzer Digivolutions Digimon Introduction Corner Other notes . Gumdramon also mistakes SuperStarmon for Starmon. *"Double Xros", previously used to create Shoutmon DX, reappars, this time as a method for digifusing more than two Digimon. *Cutemon escapes from the Fusion Loader again, as he did previously in "Warning, Cuteness! The Cute Hunter Airu's Traps!". |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The celebrity dolls and their names resemble , , , , (or ), a girl in a White costume, , and . *The football jersey shown among the celebrity dolls closely resembles the home kit which the used some time before episode airing, most notably the . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The commercial break ends with a shot of Ewan Amano and . }} de:Ein zielgerichteter Taiki! Der Schlachtruf des Superstars!